


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by baloobird



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Also I recommend drinking hot chocolate whilst reading this, But I don't care, Christmas Fluff, Cuz Fuck Thanos, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, I have a hectic work week ahead of me I need this, It's that fluffy, Like you might need to see a dentist after reading this, Not Canon Compliant, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, This is so self-indulgent good Lord, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You might actually cringe at this, it's for science, this is so unrealistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baloobird/pseuds/baloobird
Summary: Tony and Peter haven't had time for anyfather-sonmentor-protege bonding lately.A short trip to Tony's cabin will fix just that.





	Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll are all snuggled in your beds and dreaming of dancing sugarplums because here's some Christmas fluff.
> 
> Enjoy!

Christmas break is finally here.

To say that the past couple of months have been stressful for both Tony and Peter is a bit of an understatement. With Peter's college and scholarship applications, SATs, and finals, he hasn’t even had time to be Spider-Man let alone spend time with his father figure. And Tony hasn’t fared much better since he’s aiding Pepper in preparing the company’s taxes and audits that will start in January.

Tony even started to get cabin fever in his own lab.

The billionaire has a small cabin in the countryside that he likes to sneak off to when he wants to escape from...well... _life_.

He’s used this cabin as a romantic getaway for him and Pepper, and he’s also almost literally dragged Pepper, Rhodey, and even Happy there on different occasions to give them and himself well-deserved mental health weekends.

So when Peter finally got out of school for Christmas break, Tony decided that a mentor-protege trip to the cabin is in order.

When they got there, snow had just fallen. They walked around the woods, took in the gorgeous scenery by the lake, and even built a snowman or two.

But now it’s nighttime.

The duo ate dinner and now they’re both in the living room, clad in flannel pajamas. Tony is in a La-Z-Boy recliner with the footrest up. Peter is sitting in his lap, with his head resting between his mentor’s collarbone and neck, along with Tony’s left arm wrapped around his waist. They’re tucked under a quilt so big, the Hulk could probably snuggle under it.

The stereo is playing Christmas music at a low volume in a corner of the room. Neither one is paying much attention to it, it’s just on for background noise.

Instead, they’re focusing on the book that’s on their slightly elevated knees. It’s a sudoku puzzle book that Peter got from a dollar store that he likes to use to de-stress.

The kid even uses numbers to relax and unwind, the dork.

They each have a pencil in their hand and are doing their own puzzle on each side of the book.

They haven’t said a word in about 15 minutes.

It’s not because they’re bored, or miserable, or angry.

They’re content.

It’s rare for Peter to be silent - he normally babbles like Donkey from _Shrek_ \- but when he’s this comfortable, warm, and _safe_ , there’s no real need for talking. 

So there they sit, each with a cup of hot chocolate on their respective end tables. There are no other sounds except for the stereo, the crackling fireplace, an owl hooting outside, and an occasional hum of content from Peter.

The next time Peter lets out a little hum, Tony gives him an amused smile and squeezes him tighter.

Everyone likes to give Tony shit for becoming so soft and acting so much like a “dad” to Peter, but Tony has never corrected them. He takes these light-hearted jabs as compliments instead of jokes.

But those jabs have never felt truer than this moment.

How they’re sitting right now, he’s not uncomfortable, and it’s not awkward.

It feels _right_.

Like him and this kid are two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly.

Peter knows he’s too old for this. He’s 17, he’ll be in college next year, for crying out loud. And there’s another recliner, along with a couch in that same room that he could’ve used instead. But when Tony got in that recliner, he scooted over slightly to let Peter know that he’s welcome to join him. And Peter is never one to turn down his hero’s offers of cuddles.

The teen’s really going to miss these cuddles when he goes off to college.

This is by no means their first cuddle session. Looking at them now, they snuggle like pros, they could win the _Snuggle Olympics_ , if one existed.

Peter takes a glance to his right, out the bay window, and is mesmerized. The outside light is on and he can see a light snowfall. He turns a bit towards the window and lays his head on Tony’s collarbone to get a better view. Tony notices the position change and also looks out the window.

The snowfall _is_ beautiful.

Tony sets down the now uninteresting puzzle book and turns off the music.

Now the only noises are the fireplace, the wind outside, and the duo’s breaths and heartbeats.

Tony adjusts his position as well, fully kicking back in the recliner to where it’s almost horizontal. He pulls Peter a little bit closer to his chest and pulls the quilt up to the kid’s shoulders before resuming the position: left hand submerged in curls, and right hand wrapped around the spiderling’s back. 

Due to his enhanced hearing, Peter can hear the snowflakes lightly hitting the ground and the sound is so relaxing to his ears.

Peter wraps his arms around Tony’s torso, and his head is resting in the same spot as before. With the combined noises of Tony’s heartbeat and the snowflakes outside, along with the “curls massage”, his eyes start to droop with sleep.

Tony is watching him with such fondness that he can’t help but smile; it’s a smile that he’s only given to a handful of people in his lifetime.

This kid is just so. Damn. Adorable. How can anyone _not_ smile at him?

Before he knows it, the mechanic hears a soft snore which signals that Peter is already dozing off.

Tony’s eyes start to droop as well, so he leans his head back and closes his eyes. His hand doesn’t dare leave the webslinger’s curls.

Before Tony finally dozes off, he hears one last mumble from his protege.

“Merry Christmas, Mr. Stark.”

Tony lets out a lazy grin before responding.

“Merry Christmas, Peter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, everyone!!


End file.
